Chapter 37 (Illegals)
is the thirty-seventh chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary After resolving a series of incidents in Okinawa, Toshinori Yagi returns to the Might Tower for a meeting with Naomasa in the building’s cafeteria, only to find out the detective has his arm in a sling and several fractures. Naomasa explains him that his injuries are the result of a confrontation he had against a villain recently. Although he tries to not give importance, Toshinori is worried and tells him that that if he had known, he would have come to help him. The detective replies that his public figure, All Might, can’t be taking jobs for personal reasons, and can't prioritizing saving certain people because they could be taken hostage or use as a diversion by villains. Toshinori can not deny that he is right. To chill the mood, Naomasa asks what is in a bag that he carries. Toshinori says that he got some gifts of the job he wants to share. Naomasa also brought a souvenir from his operation in Osaka and exchanged bags. Toshinori’s gifs are bath salts with rose essence, and he thinks Naomasa's sister would like it. Although grateful, Naomasa informs him that lately his relationship with his sister is not in its prime. Back on his flat, Naomasa gives All Might’s gifs to Makoto, telling her it’s just a souvenir from someone at work. Then, he reminds her a conversation they had previously. She replies that she will not give him information about Pop☆Step, and she will not let him treat her like a criminal. Naomasa tells him that she was involved indirectly in the mission in which he was injured, also he can’t ignore she previously used her Quirk illegally to perform in the streets and play vigilante by night. Makoto replies that Pop just wants to forget the incident and she is currently engaged in legitimate events. Makoto assures her that he will take care of her and if something happens, she will warn him. Although not fully convinced, Naomasa accepts. When examining the bag that his brother brought, Makoto verifies that the gifts are expensive bath salts, and deduces that it’s not exactly something a cop would pick up while away on a job. Then, she looks that the bag looks brandnew and has an All Might logo, and asks his brother if he is working with someone from All Might’s Agency. Naomasa feels offended that his sister interrogates him so he takes away the salts to use them. Later, Naomasa and Shota Aizawa goes to the Hotta brothers' shop to meet with Kirihito Kamachi, to talk about his kidnapping by the Villain Factory, but he, the only thing that complains is that today's society discriminates against those who are physically different, like him. The others consider that he just exaggerates too much, although the conversation soon turns to how well detective Naomasa smells. The next day, Naomasa has another meeting with Toshinori in the Might Tower. He tells him that he didn’t give Makoto the bath salts because he had an argument with her. He complains that she has always been a rebel who break the rules and promises when it suits her and tries to talk her way out of it, and she using those tactics against him, a police officer, but Toshinori thinks that it’s because she’s not dealing with a police, but rather her older brother. At the police station, Naomasa's companions realize how good he smells, and asks if he has found a lady friend. He just replies them to leave him alone. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation